Kei Fukuide
- 2= }} is a villain and the main antagonist in Ultraman Geed. An Alien Sturm servant to Ultraman Belial, he posed as a famous sci-fi writer who masks his cruel and ruthless side under polite and gentle behaviour. History Ultraman Geed The very first appearance of Kei Fukuide dated back in the same year of Crisis Impact (six years prior to the series), attacking Mt. Misuse as Skull Gomora and harvested Laiha's Little Star after killing her parents. Six years later, transformed into the same monster and attacked Hoshiyama thrice, targeting Eri's Little Star before the recent appearance of Ultraman Geed defeated it. Seeing Geed's involvement, Kei decided to benefit the Ultra in his own plan onwards, orchestrating or observing monster attacks from behind the scene as Riku harvest their Little Stars. With Zero appeared to investigate the disappearance of Ultra Capsules, Kei stages an attack via Galactron, holding both his fans and Geed in hostage for Zero to sacrifice his own life. Although Zero revived afterwards with a new form, Kei started to take interest in the twist of event. During Tyrant's attack on Nebula House, Kei lured Laiha as he confirmed himself as the perpetrator to her parents' deaths. Before she can kill him, she was stopped by a mysterious voice, allowing Kei to escape. Powers and Weapons *Riser: He has a Riser, same as Riku's. How he obtained this, is currently unknown at this time. **Kaiju Summon: Apart from allowing him to Fusion Rise, Kei can use the riser to manifesting a Kaiju by scanning it's respective Kaiju Capsules. *Kaiju Capsules: Kei has the Kaiju Capsules, as a purpose to summon Kaiju or combine them into Belial Fusion Monsters through his Riser. *Energy Blast: Kei can fire a blast of purple energy strong enough to kill a Dada. *Teleportation: Kei can teleport. *Deflection: Kei can block attacks by simply raising his palm. *Little Star Detection: Through Kei's own eyes, he is capable of detecting Little Star energy matters even from a distance. He retains these when transformed into Belial Fusion Monsters and once doing so, a gleeful laughter of Belial can be heard from the background. *Dark Energy: Bestowed from Ultraman Belial, Kei possess dark energies which serves as the main key of Fusion Rise into Belial Fusion Monsters. *Force-field Generation: Kei can erect a force-field consist of reddish hexagons. This signature trait allows Zero to identify his true identity in general. KeiBurst.gif|Energy Blast KeiShield.PNG|Deflection Screenshot_20170722-100600.png|Little Star Detection IMG 2146.JPG|Riser IMG 2147.JPG|Kaiju Capsules IMG 2148.JPG|Dark Energy IMG 0966.jpeg|Kaiju Summon KeiForcefield.png|Force-field Generation Transformation Like Riku, Kei is capable of performing Fusion Rise to transform into Belial Fusion Beasts by scanning two Kajiu Capsules with his Riser. - 2= - 3= }} After scanning both capsules, Kei presses the trigger of the Geed Riser and transforms into "Ultraman Belial". As the background changes to an eclipse, Kaiju Capsules of Gomora and Red King appear briefly before "Belial" inhales them, morphing into and creating Skull Gomora. SG Transform part 1.png|Kei emits a mass of darkness. SG Transform part 2.png|Gomora Capsule activates. SG Transform part 3.png|Red King Capsule activates. SG Transform part 4.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned. SG Transform part 5.png|Kei briefly morphs into Belial's image. SG Transform part 6.png|Kaiju Capsules materialize as the background turns to eclipse. SG Transform part 7.png|"Belial" absorbing the Kaiju Capsules' projections. SG Transform part 8.png|Skull Gomora finishes its transformation. videotogif_2017.07.16_10.38.16.gif - Thunder Killer= - 2= - 3= }} After scanning both capsules, Kei presses the trigger of the Riser and transforms into "Ultraman Belial". As the background changes to an eclipse, Kaiju Capsules of Eleking and Ace Killer appear briefly before "Belial" inhales them, morphing into and creating Thunder Killer. TKEleking.PNG|Eleking Capsule activates TKAceKiller.PNG|Ace Killer Capsule activates TKScan.PNG|Both capsules inserted and scanned TKTransform1.PNG|Kei briefly morphs into Belial's image TKTransform2.PNG|Kaiju Capsules materialize as the background turns to eclipse TKTransform3.PNG|"Belial" absorbs the Kaiju Capsules' projections TKTransform4.PNG|Thunder Killer finishes its transformation videotogif_2017.08.05_10.47.42.gif }} Kaiju Capsules in possession *Gomora - Used in unison with Red King to form Skull Gomora. *Red King - Used in unison with Gomora to form Skull Gomora. *Darklops Zero (x3) - Summon a manifestation of the robot itself. *Eleking - Obtained from the destruction of Alien Pitt Tri Tip's Eleking, used in unison with Ace Killer to form Thunder Killer. *Ace Killer - Used in unison with Eleking to form Thunder Killer. *Galactron (x2) - Summon a manifestation of the robot itself. Novels As a famous sci-fi writer himself, Kei has multiple works in his novel. Among the identified titles are: * - Debut work **Chapter 1: **Chapter 2: Title unknown **Chapter 3: * * * Trivia *Aside from being a servant, it is unknown if he is a host of Ultraman Belial. This is hinted from the silver ring he wore on the left, suspiciously bears the chest marking of Belial as well as the Riser designated said Ultra's name whenever he created the Belial Fusion Monsters. **Despite the line in episode 3 that he is meeting someone he dislikes (Zero), the end of episode 6 further debunks the theory that Belial and Kei are the same person. **His red eyes (as a result of dark energies injected from Belial) are shared features from Darkness Five, a group that Belial had founded in Ultra Zero Fight. **His transformation into Belial Fusion Monsters is based on Kaiser Belial's transformation into Arch Belial. As shown, both "inhale" the parts needed to form a monstrous appearance. *Kei's actor (Kunito Watanabe) previously auditioned for the role of Jugglus Juggler of Ultraman Orb. Although Watanabe lost to Takaya Aoyagi, Kei instead performs a similar role to Juggler and is regarded by some fans as the second awakening of said character in terms of role and appearance. *According to his actor Kunito Watanabe, Kei's Riser is a hint to his true nature. Category:Villains Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Human Villains